


Before the Wedding

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I swear I really love Ginny but I had to kind of put her with someone else for this to work, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely related to a post on tumblr describing bi!Harry talking about how attractive all the Weasley siblings are. And then I just thought...damn Bill/Harry/Fleur would be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Long, explicit, unedited smut. I'm so sorry, in advance.

"She's not going to cheat on him, Ron," Harry said, a small laugh in his voice.

"He's definitely sweet on her, Harry." Ron's gaze was hard as he watched Fleur tuck a daisy behind the ear of one of her friends from Beauxbatons, a fair-haired boy who looked much like the other Beauxbatons students.

"He's a Veela, too," Harry laughed outright.

The boy laughed, a soulful look on his face even from the distance between them. Fleur was beautiful. Harry had shaken off the effects of her Veela powers the second time he'd met her but he could see why someone would want to make her their wife.

"She loves Bill! They're about to get married!"

"I know," Ron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But did she really have to invite him?"

"She adores him, Ron.  They're clearly very close. Don't sweat it." Ron huffed again and went off to help Bill charm the chairs into even rows underneath the tent for the ceremony the next day.

Harry could see why someone would want to make Bill their husband; he didn't care about the scars, he was such a sweet man. Harry made his way to find Ginny. He found her just outside the kitchen, standing just far enough away from the window and door that her mother couldn't see her, transfiguring a white napkin into a dove and then back again.

"Isn't that a bit cruel?" Harry asked, laughter bubbling in him.

He couldn't help it. Weddings turned him into a giant sap. His heart was all mushy and he just wanted to take Ginny into the recesses of the Burrow's property and kiss her slowly in the tall grass.

"I'm not sure," she finally answered, finally letting the dove go into the sky, "Maybe."

"I can't wait for this to be us, Gin. Everyone in the family bustling around, making tasty smelling food, setting up the tent. It'll be brilliant."

He could hear the smile in Ginny's voice but he wasn't sure if it was sincere. He couldn't see, though, since he was looking at the sky, watching the dove.

"Maybe you shouldn't set your heart on it," She said, instead., "I'm supposed to be helping mum make some pies, but I just really didn't want to."

"I love pie." Harry smiled, turning his face back to Ginny.

He was so happy, even if they were still in the middle of a war.

"Maybe you should go help her. I was going to have a smoke anyway."

"When did you start smoking?"

"I—" Ginny was cut short by the sound of her mother's voice, hollering from the kitchen door to hurry back in.

The afternoon started to fade and the only glow was the light from inside the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting outside still with Fred and George who had snuck them out a bottle of Firewhisky.

"If this is a wedding, we don't see why everyone can't drink!" George had declared, pouring everyone their first round. They had wanted to include Ginny but they couldn't find her anywhere.

"More for us." Fred had winked at Harry and Harry couldn't help blushing, since he had thrown back his entire cup of alcohol and was feeling it.

At that moment, he found it difficult to deny that he found the twins charming and really liked their flippy hair that curled out at the bottom.

"Fleur's right fit." Ron admitted, making a pained noise when Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Ronald!" she sounded scandalized by Fred and George cheered him on, holding their cups up to their brother in a toast.

"Lucky Bill." Fred winked at Harry and Harry just kept on blushing.

"Lucky Fleur." Harry muttered into his cup before gulping down the rest of his second drink.

"We heard that!" George and Fred chimed at the same time, smirking like hyenas.

"I mean…" Harry tried to correct himself but the twins jumped on him, ready for the kill.

Ron and Hermione were just staring in disbelief.

"Where the fuck is Ginny?" Harry heard Ron wonder out loud, but he couldn't look at his best friend.

"You think we're attractive, don't you, Harry?" Fred started in.

"Yeah, don't you, Harry?" George closed in, just behind his brother.

"Harry, I thought you liked Ginny!" Ron squeaked, clearly looking distressed.

Hermione had moved into a state of amusement. Harry was never going to live this down.

"You think Bill's hot, too!" Fred cried, moving into Harry's personal space, roughing up his hair and trying to tickle him in one area while George moved into the spaces left vulnerable when Harry's sluggish limbs try to protect himself.

"Admit it, Harry. You have a thing for the whole Weasley clan, don't you?" George laughed, ruffling Harry's hair in Fred's absence.

"I could leave Percy…" Harry mused, completely falling into the twins' trap.

They erupted in a peel of laughter, while Hermione just kind of snickered in a bit of disbelief, and Ron flapped his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Harry!" he screeched, turning an indignant shade of puce, "you can't take all of my siblings!" he yelled, his drunken logic clearly making sense to him as he said it.

"I'm not stealing any of your siblings!" Harry cried, reaching out for the bottle of Firewhisky for a third cup. "Except maybe Ginny."

"I'm not sure you should count on that, mate." George said, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

 "Wait, wha—" but he was interrupted by Fred.

"I'm gonna tell Bill you think he has a cute butt!" Fred called, dashing into the kitchen with a loud clatter.

He wasn't exactly sober himself. Bill, Fleur and a few of their friends were playing what seemed to be as spirited game of exploding snap in the dining room. Molly and Arthur didn't seem to be anywhere. They must have gone to bed.

"Bill!" Fred yelled and George was right on his heels.

"Harry thinks your butt is cute!" The two of them said together.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten up and gone to the kitchen door to watch the exchange. Harry was mostly hiding himself behind Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, George, Fred." Bill nodded at both of them but was mostly rolling his eyes.

"He likes us too." George pointed at himself and his twin.

"And Charlie, probably." Fred pulled a thoughtful face.

"Not Percy, though."

"Jury's still out on Ron, but he definitely is still into Ginny even though she's—" before Fred could finish Bill cleared his throat menacingly and stood up from the table.

"I think you boys need to get to bed now." He said, an air of authority any of the Weasley's rarely demonstrated.

"I kind of want to keep drinking." George admitted, swiftly pulling Fred back outside and slamming the door before anything worse could happen.

"That could have…" George started, pouring himself another cup of Firewhisky.

"Gone better?" Fred concluded, snatching the half empty bottle from his brother.

"I think we all need to keep drinking."

"We're going to feel like shit in the morning, if we do." Hermione said primly. "Ron and I are going to go ahead to bed. We've an early morning, anyway." She nodded and pulled her boyfriend into the house behind her.

"More for us!" Fred echoed himself from earlier as he poured more for Harry.

The three of them polished off the rest of the bottle and found the dining room to be empty as they tactlessly tried sneak back in. The twins said their loud, hushed good nights to Harry and went to their rooms. He split off from them and went into the room he always stayed in at the Burrow. He kicked off his shoes by the door and landed heavily on the lumpy mattress.

"Oof." It was a female voice. Fleur? Harry panicked and jumped out of the bed. He immediately went for the light switch. There on the bed, Bill and Fleur were naked and tangled with each other, Fleur's pale legs practically sparkling in the low light.

"I'm so sorry! I must have the wrong room!" Harry squeaked, reaching for the door handle.

Before he could even turn it, Fleur was there on the other side of the room. She put her hand over Harry's.

"Why don't you stay?" she said, her eyelids heavy as she looked up at him. Harry tried so hard not to let his eyes slip down to her breasts, her snatch. But he was drunk, he did it anyway.

"I don't think you want me to…"

"Sure, we do." Bill's deep voice reverberated around the room and then he was there, next to Fleur.

Harry was nearly petrified, closing his eyes to avoid them dropping down to Bill's cock. But it was too late. He'd absolutely looked.

"You like what you see, don't you, Harry?" Bill purred, low and reaching out for Harry's shoulder. That was it. That warm hand was all it took. Harry nodded, succumbing to his own desires.

"Are you sure this is what you wa—" Harry tried to ask but he was cut off when Fleur's hand slid over his shoulder and flicked the light back off.

"Absolutely." She said in her accented, sultry voice.

In the mostly darkness, the soon-to-be-married couple undressed Harry, their hands brushing over sensitive spots as they did so. He was completely immersed in it, no longer caring that he was having sex with an engaged couple the night before their wedding.

"Think of this as your wedding present to us." Bill whispered in Harry's ear as the two of them guided him to the bed.

He nodded even though they probably couldn't see him. His head was still kind of swimming from the alcohol and so he was having to work harder to focus on Bill and Fluer as they guided him to lay on his back on the bed. He did as he was told and couldn't help getting excited as Fleur's lighter weight climbed onto the bed with him. Bill continued to stand, squinting at his fiancé in the darkness as she wrapped a hand around Harry's erection. Assured that Fleur was fine on her own, Bill focused his attention back on Harry. He grabbed Harry's right hand and wrapped it around Bill's own warm cock.

"Do you want it in your mouth?" Bill asked, more in his chest than from his lips.

"Mhm." Harry agreed, tipping his head back and letting his lips fall open.

From there, it was intuitive. He licked and sucked, moving his head and hand as necessary as Fleur did the same to him on the bed. Neither Fleur nor Bill were making any efforts to keep quiet. Harry figured that was a silencing charm around the room and so he let his lips smack every time he let Bill's cock pop out of his mouth.

"You can come in Fleur's mouth if I can come in your mouth." Bill breathed, clearly getting very close. Harry responded by licking the head of Bill's cock and moaning his agreement.

Harry's orgasm took him a bit by surprise. One second he was thinking about how to get Bill to come and the next he was screaming his own release.

"Fuck." Bill whispered, holding Harry's mouth open gently as he tugged on his cock until he came, too. Much quieter than Harry. "Do you want to fuck her, Harry?" Bill rasped, moving Harry onto the middle of the bed. Fleur had laid back, her legs open. Harry nodded, aware that his head was between Fleur's legs.

"Well, you'll probably need a little time to get it back up. Why don't you go down on her for a bit?"

Harry had no complaints. He was still feeling a bit sluggish but he managed to flip onto his stomach. Before he touched her, Harry took a moment to admire her breasts, her nipples a rosy pink even in the darkness. He didn't get much time, since Bill moved in, a hand on one and his mouth on the other. Fleur was not quiet. She opened her legs wider and Harry dove in, thumb moving instinctively to her clit while his tongue circled her labia slowly. She got louder and her breathing got heavy. Then she was muffled. Harry looked up and saw Bill's tongue in her mouth. It was so fucking hot and it made him want to work harder, faster. It wasn't long before her legs were tightening around his head, squeezing his ears and her vaginal muscles were constricting as she screamed, coming heavily. By then, he was clearly ready to fuck her, his cock achingly hard between his stomach and the mattress.

"Ready?" Bill's head popped up and looked down at Harry.

Harry sat up and nodded, wiping his mouth.

"This might be a little tricky, but we can do it." Harry nodded again, hand going straight to his own cock, stroking it a few times in anticipation.

Bill helped Fleur sit up and maneuvered her between the two of them, her back to Bill. "Ready, baby?" Bill whispered into Fleur's eear.

She nodded, her body still shivering lightly from orgasm.

Then, she scooted forward just a little and squatted down, grabbing Harry's cock and angling it right inside of her. She felt warm and lose around him but she still cried out before she started bouncing there. Her eyes closed and her hand went straight into her hair, mussing it around as her movements made the bedsprings groan.

"Fuck." Harry heard Bill swear as his hands moved around the front of her to tease and tweak Fleur's nipples.

Harry was just getting into the groove when she pulled off him and leaned back, hand going behind her to guide Bill's cock inside her then. She started a very similar rhythm, panting just as loud. Bill made eye contact with Harry and then pulled him in close, kissing Harry with his tongue. It was smooth and slick and hot and Harry couldn't help moaning into it, moving his own tongue along with Bill's. When Bill pulled away, he latched his lips onto the side of Fleur's neck, sucking gently enough not to leave a mark before the wedding ceremony the next day. Her dress never would have covered the mark there. Harry took the hint and moved his mouth down to Fleur's breasts, relishing the feel of the tight flesh in his mouth and gently pulling it between his teeth. She panted out a breath at that and Harry found pleasure in the sound. He realized he could travel even farther down, kissing and biting down her abdomen and her inner thighs. She closed her legs quickly and then reopened them just before Harry moved his hand down, rubbing at her clit and feeling Bill's cock moving inside her. It was fucking amazing but before he could make her come she pulled off of Bill and pushed Harry back into position to start riding him again.

He started groaning then, knowing that he was pretty close, himself.

"I'm gonna…" he trailed off when he saw Bill's hand's on Fleur's hips, clearly controlling the pace now, pushing her down harder on Harry's cock before moving one hand down to Fleur's clit.

"Come for us, baby." Bill said and then Fleur repeated it. Harry felt his cock twitch at her little accent.

"Fuck." Harry swore and then he was coming inside Fleur.

Bill pulled her off him and she sank back onto Bill's cock. Harry watched, rapt, as the two of them ground together, a perfect harmony, beautifully timed, both of their breathing getting louder and louder and until they both found release.

The room smelled strongly of sex and Harry's head wasn't spinning from the alcohol anymore as he laid in a heap on the bed with them, panting and drifting into a light sleep. It was just comfortable. He felt so open and undone. He let himself fall asleep. At least for a little while.

But then he startled awake, immediately realizing he was in an unfamiliar situation. Quietly, he snuck off the bed and found his pants, pulling his wand out. He cast a silent _lumos_ and searched around the room for the rest of his clothes. With a small snort, the light landed on a red handmade sweater. He knew he would find either a 'B' or 'F' on it. Quickly, he found the rest of his clothes and pulled them on, even his shoes and left their room. But not before snatching both of the sweaters Molly had made for them as her wedding present as a little souvenir for himself.


End file.
